


Wanting More

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco finds himself wanting more than a traditional dom/sub relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ron/Draco Fest - Better Together





	Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for looking this over.

Draco’s breath hitched, as he waited in anticipation. Never, in all of his years, would he have pegged Ron Weasley as a Dom. However, when the two of them had been paired through an anonymous service provided through the local BDSM club, he had given it a try. And Merlin, he was _not_ disappointed. 

Ron had been everything he was looking for in a Dom. And despite his friends and family’s warnings, he found himself falling for the red-headed wizard. 

“Why do I have the feeling you’re thinking of things you shouldn’t be?” Ron asked, breaking Draco’s thoughts.

“I didn’t realise you had learned Legilimency,” Draco snapped, wishing he could see Ron. He silently cursed the blindfold.

A light smack to his arse was Ron’s response. Draco shifted on his knees, trying to alleviate the pressure. He knew Ron loved to have him in this submissive position… on his knees, waiting for his touch.

“You know, you’re being quite mouthy today,” Ron said. “I think that might warrant a punishment.”

“Sorry, master,” Draco murmured, but he wasn’t all that sorry. “Please, punish me.”

"Count for me, Malfoy."

He grazed his round backside with his right hand and spanked his right buttock sharply.

"One." He gasped.

"Two." followed the next swat.  
Petting gave away to spanking again and again. "Two more, darling. Think you can handle it?" Ron asked, pausing long enough for Draco to shift uncomfortably on his knees.

"Yes. Go ahead." He barely got out. Ron gave him two spanks at the same time and all was over. "Nineteen and twenty." 

Draco groaned, reaching up and pulling the blindfold from his eyes. “Ron,” he murmured, looking up at his dom.

"Bend over the bed," Ron growled. He took Draco’s hand and pulled him to his feet before he quickly turned him and positioned him at the edge of their bed. Draco bent over obediently, his breathing heavy. "Ron," he groaned after a moment of hesitation.

"So fucking hot," Ron murmured. Whispering a lubrication spell, he gently pressed against Draco's arsehole with a finger. He slid inside him, groaning at the warm heat. Draco gasped. 

"Tell me how badly you want this,” Ron commanded.

"So much," Draco responded.

"Good," Ron replied, knowing that he wouldn’t have to hold back. He inserted another finger, gently stretching Draco, preparing him for his cock. After a moment, a third finger was inserted.

"Please," Draco moaned. "I need you, Ron."

"Say it again," Ron commanded, withdrawing his fingers and quickly lubricating his cock.

"I need you, Ron," Draco said once more, wiggling his arse in front of Ron.

Ron grasped his cock, positioning it at Draco's entrance. He slowly pushed in, hissing in pleasure as Draco's body slowly accepted him. When he was in all the way, he groaned. 

"Draco."

"Fuck, yes," Draco groaned, tilting his hips slightly, sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

"Careful now, Draco, we wouldn’t want you to come before I let you," Ron warned him. Slowly, he withdrew slightly before pushing back in. He began to move faster, his breathing becoming laboured as he fucked Draco.

"Merlin," Draco groaned, pushing back and meeting Ron's thrusts. 

Ron thrust in hard, hitting Draco's prostate. Draco let out a groan and he gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. A part of Ron wished that he could see Draco's face at this moment, but he knew there'd be plenty of time for that later. He groaned, knowing that he was close to coming. He reached his hand around, grasping Draco's cock and stroking it as best he could in their position.

"Shite," Draco cursed. "I'm going to come. Please, Weasley, please let me come."

“Yesss," Ron panted as he fucked Draco quickly. “Draco, I want you to come.” He stroked Draco in time to his thrusts and within moments, Draco let out a strangled moan as he came.

"Ron!" Draco cried, his cock throbbing as he covered Ron's hand and the bedsheets in come.

The feel of Draco's body tightening and the cry of his name from Draco's lips was enough to send Ron over the edge. He came with a moan, his cock throbbing as he pumped his seed deep into Draco's body. "Draco, Draco," he moaned. After a moment, he withdrew from Draco's body and quickly turned Draco around, pressing his lips against his.

Draco moaned, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Neither of them cared how sticky and hot they were, all that mattered was the kiss.

Draco closed his eyes in bliss, kissing Ron back passionately. They had kissed before, briefly during their scenes, but never anything like this. This was a kiss between lovers… Not a kiss between two people who had a contract explaining their dominant and submissive relationship. 

Eventually, they broke apart. “Draco, I…” Ron said, clearing his throat. 

“Do you…” Draco paused, not sure how to continue. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure how to say it without ruining their current relationship.

“I know this isn’t professional, but I have feelings for you,” Ron said, putting it out there.

Draco went very still in Ron’s embrace, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“Shite, Draco, I know-” he began, mistaking Draco’s freezing as panic.

Draco cut him off, pressing his lips against Ron’s. He kissed him passionately for a few more minutes. “Shhh,” he said after pulling away. “I feel the same. I’ve fallen for you, too, Weasley.”

“Would you be willing to try a relationship? A real one? Not just a strictly contract one.” Ron looked at him, his blue eyes serious.

“Nothing would make me happier,” Draco admitted. “I want to be yours in every way.”

Ron crashed his lips against Draco’s again before pulling him onto the bed. He rolled over so that Draco was on top. “Draco,” he murmured, brushing his lips against his. “This time, I want you to fuck me.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He wasted no time in taking their relationship to a new level, one where they were lovers, not just a dominant and his sub.


End file.
